Fallen Angel
by lejazzhot
Summary: Dealing with the loss of her new-born baby, Quinn brought Rachel into a thought she shouldn't have had. While Kurt's dealing with his complicated love life. Puck/Rachel, Puck/Kurt, est.Puck/Quinn, Finn/Quinn, est.Finn/Rachel, Kurt/Sam, & some friendships.


I wrote this before the season 2 aired, so this might get a little bit too AU-ish.

Disclaimer: I wish I could steal Glee for a minute and mess with its plot line a little. :) Not mine.

_Rachel_

Quinn was crying again.

With two strong arms around her tiny, fragile body, she cried with ease. Well, it sounded so easy for her to cry, and it had been a week.

It had been a week since Quinn delivered her beautiful baby girl, Beth. I just saw her for 5 minutes right after the show, and for me, it was a really beautiful sight that I received from that tiny little baby girl. She was so tiny; Beth, I meant. Her mouth was so small, but it curved perfectly like Quinn's. Her eyes were round, and beautiful just like Noah's. If I was Quinn, I would be in the same exact position right now: crying.

I knew Quinn regretted what she did. But once we headed into a conversation about Beth, she would smile along and laugh along with all of us, saying that she was fine, she was happy. She was lying for sure, and I knew that. She was always lying to all of us since she came home from the hospital.

Quinn agreed to move back to her mother, leaving Mercedes with happy and disappointed tears on the way home. Quinn promised Mercedes that they would still be best friends no matter what, and that left Kurt on the third wheel behind their friendship, with him joining Quinn and Mercedes' force. It was good to see them happy. It made me happy too, I must admit.

But five days after the arrival of Quinn to her old home, Noah decided to do this stupid thing that surprised everybody, even me. Noah ended his and Quinn's relationship because of no reason. Oh, don't get me wrong. Noah still cared about Quinn. Even right now as Quinn cried, those two arms which surrounding Quinn's quivering body were Noah's. It was not a surprise at all. Noah cared about Quinn; they were best friends now, well, almost like a brother and a sister to me, but the point was that they were friends. They never fight after they separated their ways into freedoms. But if you were here, watching Quinn cried right now, you'll have your heart broken.

Quinn cried 3 times a day at school. It's not much of a surprise. With her perfect ponytail and red uniforms she used everyday, she cried into Noah's shoulder desperately. Well, it's not only Noah's shoulder she used, she also used Kurt's (when they were in the Cheerios practices.), and then there's Finn's (see, even my boyfriend cared about her too. Everyone now was seeing Quinn in a different aspect. Even once she had started joining the Cheerios again.), and then there's Mercedes', and Mr. Schue's. She never used mine, because... Well, because we're not that close, and she probably wouldn't be comfortable crying below my perfect combed hair either. (I know I sounded like Kurt, but Kurt had indeed taught New Direction how to dress properly, how to apply your make-ups, and how to do your hair nicely, because he thought that by teaching us, we're going to look great at Sectionals. Well, that was what Kurt had thought. Noah thought that Kurt had turned us all into some wicked fairies.)

But I did help Quinn a lot. I helped her with her Biology homework, I stayed with her when she took a nap once in the nurse's office, and I also took her to Noah when she started to bawl her eyes one day.

The weird thing was, every time Quinn cried, she never made a sound. (Well, except from sobbing). When we tried to get her to talk to us, she just stayed there, still, in the person's embrace. It was graceful to see Quinn cried. She made crying sounded so beautiful, because she was a beautiful woman, and she looked like a fallen angel. That last statement was thrown by my boyfriend, Finn. To be honest, the statement made me wanted to be pregnant by Noah and then gave the baby away for an adoption and cried ten times a day, a week after I got home from the hospital. But I wasn't stupid.

I did not do such things. It might be nice to have Finn saying that I looked like a fallen angel, but... I wasn't Quinn. If I was an angel, I was going to be the happy one. Not the one who looked so broken and tearful inside and out.

I gave Quinn one finale pity look, and turned away to leave.

_Kurt_

Finn and I walked home from school.

I was in no mood talking to anyone and in the saddest mood I had ever been. I was so upset because I thought a Monday was supposed to be perfect. A Monday was supposed to be filled with happiness, and instead, I got this.

I woke up to a dead alarm clock and to my father's scream of despair. Finn decided to cook this time because it was his mother's birthday today. I wasn't surprise by my father's scream after I found out that Finn was cooking. But I was anxious because I woke up at 8, and my first period in Monday was at 8.30 sharp. I didn't apply any face products I had to put on every Mondays. And it was bad enough for me to not being able to do that on Monday Morning, but misery kept on coming to my embrace. There was no hot water for me to shower to. I ended up shivering quite hardly after I took my 10 minutes shower. I put my cheerio uniform on and then ran upstairs to get into my baby so that I won't be late.

My father did greet me with a smile as I walked through the kitchen. Finn decided to skip his first period and my father let him because it was his mother's birthday. But I saw Carole's worried face on the kitchen besides Finn's nervous smile when I walked by. But I ignored all of them and just walked calmly to the porch where my baby slept every night.

But when I arrived in front of my car, I noticed something funny. I just knew. I ignored the funny feeling though, and so, I climbed into my baby and started the engine. And yes, something funny- or let's just call it 'something obnoxious' happened to my fucking baby! And I didn't curse often! My baby was on fire and my baby shook right after I started the engine. It had blown up by itself.

"Woah!" I actually screamed that aloud with my famous high-pitched voice.

My father ran out of the house right after I screamed my 'woah'. Well, I didn't think it was because of my scream, it was more likely because of my car's blown out action. My baby did blow up and I was freaking out. Finn helped me to get out of my baby as I screamed "I'm fine!" over and over again to my father, Finn, and Carole.

"Kurt," Carole stated looking directly at my poor baby. "What happened?"

She was clearly in her fear because she raised her right hand and put it in front of her chest. My father, on the other hand, was examining my baby slowly. Well, he was just walked around my car, while Finn and I just stood there in front of my baby, besides Carole, stunned.

After like about a year (I think it only took about 2 minutes) of examining, my father said the statement which scared me to death, "I'm sorry Kurt, but I think you have to walk today to school," Oh, he wasn't done. "And, you might be late for you first period today too."

Oh dear.

Finn didn't take long. He just changed his pants to a pair of fresh jeans and a new t-shirt I bought him when we were shopping at the mall a couple of days ago. Well, okay, he wasn't shopping at all, but he did accompany me to shop. And at least, I bought him 3 new pairs of jeans, and 5 incredibly 'cool' t-shirts.

After he got his book, we started to walk to school in silence. Well, not really in silence, because on the way, I was 'otp'ing with Mercedes (who decided to skip 3 periods in a row) while Finn was singing along to the song which was playing on his iPod.

Thank god it only took 35 minutes (possibly more) for me and Finn to walk from my (and Finn's, but you know, it wasn't officially Finn's yet.) house to get to McKinley high. Oh joy, it was. When we stepped into the school's hallway, the final bell rang from the bell itself to inform us that the 4th period just got started. I couldn't help but run straight into my World History class, leaving Finn behind the school's hallway. The funny thing was bad luck kept happening to me.

I forgot to bring my paper which I'd done last night and it was the reason why I overslept (other than the alarm o'clock excuse of course) too. I got punished and I had been given three days detention starting tomorrow, and I had a spa treatment tomorrow with Mercedes tomorrow! What a great day to start a week.

And then I headed off into the choir room to chat with the others as we wait for glee to start, as usual. I thought it was going to be great because I could finally let out my shitty feelings today to Mercedes. I held my chin high, while looking around and smiled to people around me who smiled at me, knowing I'm a cheerleader. I kept my chin high as I strutted down the final hallway to the choir room. My smile stopped as I enter the choir room.

Quinn was crying again.

I sighed again as I leaned my body into my soft bed. Finn was walking down the stairs as I closed my eyes tightly. I had to cancel my shopping appointment today with Mercedes. I didn't feel so well after all I'd been through today. She sounded so pissed when I told her that. She gave me a hug goodbye though when we separated our ways to our home sweet home.

Finn's room had been sorted. After 3 times apologizing to my dad, my dad had finally accepted Finn and Carole back to our home. Finn had been built a room of his own upstairs besides dad's (and Carole's) room. So when Finn went into my bedroom, I sighed loudly and said, "What's wrong, Finn?"

Finn must had caught my tiredness because as soon as I said my statement, he stopped on his track. "Urm, I just wanted to say that Rachel will come over," Finn said with his emotionless voice. Oh, that adorable voice. If it's not because of my perfectly bad plan, I'll be swaying happily and drool over that sweet voice. Too bad I had to get over him."I'm so sorry. I must've stepped on your nap, I'll just—"

I got up, finally. "No, Finn. It's okay. Why did you have to tell me that? Is there anything else you had to tell me?" I said tiredly to Finn. I swore I drooled when I said that. I wiped my chin with my hand, and thank god there was nothing there. I grinned sheepishly at Finn who grinned back innocently.

"Mom said she's going to the salon at four. She was wondering whether you want to come with her or not. You could always be here with me and Rachel though. I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Finn said.

Oh, Rachel.

Still hadn't completely accepted the fact that now I had to be friends with her and she was dating Finn. She tried millions times to be friends with me, and I appreciated that deeply, though I was not sure if I wanted to be friends with her like she did.

Finn noticed my frown, so he continued his steps down the stairs. He reached my bed and sat in front of me. Oh those lips! I can't believe I had to be his brother any moment soon. I could just grabbed his collar and kiss him on the lips if it wasn't the case. I sighed as Finn put his hand on top of my knee.

"I know you're not getting along with Rach," Finn started again. "Please, just try? For me at least. She's kinda cool once you get to know her well. And plus, she doesn't hate you, why would you hate her then?"

I snorted. "I didn't say anything about hating Rachel, did I? I just haven't had the chance to get to know her more, I guess," I said as the silent crept up into my room. Finn was silent, as if he was waiting for me to say my next line; but he was right! I had many lines on my head, but I can't seem to say those out loud.

"Then stay at home. She'll be here soon," Finn said then he patted my knee and got up to leave my room. I sighed and leaned back in into the bed. I wanted to scream at how my day had gotten worse by the minute.

"Then stay at home. She'll be here soon," Finn said then he patted my knee and got up to leave my room. I sighed and leaned back in into the bed. I wanted to scream at how my day had gotten worse by the minute.


End file.
